


How would it serve me?

by Giant_Woman



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Crossover, Death, Gen, Murder, but it's a crime scene deal, it's not graphic or anything, not sure what else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Woman/pseuds/Giant_Woman
Summary: AU where Ibiki is the best detective in an undefined police force and Kyoko is a new detective. Ibiki tries to intimidate his new partner with ultimately interesting results.





	How would it serve me?

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno why this fic happened. I know it's dumb but I just really thought these 2 would be cool together and I liked the idea of them bonding over not taking their gloves off but then that didn't even make it into the fic unless I add another chapter so yeah

“You’re nervous.” Ibiki commented softly.  “To be working with me, I mean.” 

 

“Am I?” Kyoko asked absently, continuing to examine the body on the ground in front of her.

 

“Well, it looks like you’re nervous to me.” 

 

Ibiki smirked a little, standing back to watch Kyoko’s investigation without participating. Kyoko Kirigiri was new to the department, new to being a detective at all. New to the world, Ibiki thought, so certainly much too young to be working with him. But then again, he figured that age wasn't really the important part; no one did well working with him. 

 

Ibiki’s boss had assigned him partner after partner leading up to this one. But none of them ever lasted. They were too afraid to continue working with him. Not to mention the detectives that couldn’t be convinced to work with him at all. He worked best alone anyway, and the sadist that he was, by this point, he actually enjoyed frightening everyone away.

 

There were different types of new partners, and they were different amounts of fun to turn away. Some of them were openly scared of him; their teeth chattered and they flinched away when Ibiki spoke to them. They usually left after one case, if they made it through that, and sometimes he didn’t even have to do anything on purpose to scare them. Some came in, confident that they were going to be the first soul brave enough to make it, but they would always stop dead in their tracks when they saw the serious look on his scarred face, and with minimal prodding, they’d morph into the openly afraid type. Others still thought they had the secret to working with him. They believed if they could be just kind enough to him, as the first people to show him any real compassion, they’d get through to him and he would become somehow less scary. Ibiki had warmer feelings for them, but each of them had either quickly proved too soft to handle working with bodies and blood, or they were too disconcerted with his own calmess.

 

The most fun kind of partner to scare away, though, were the quiet ones. They were the kind he needed to  _ try _ to scare, the kind that he believed the girl in front of him perfectly exemplified.This kind would come in and try to pretend they weren't afraid of him or his sadistic reputation. They were cold, their facial expressions set to be stern and unaffected by anything he said, and they’d attempt to show him up by pretending that he wasn't special, that they didn’t even notice how frightening he was. But he could always see through it all, and he had immense fun calling them out on their fears. They would, at first, pretend that he was lying, but he’d repeat himself, taking care to describe their thoughts and their fear of him with such uncanny accuracy that they’d eventually break down and leave to work somewhere else after he appeared to read their minds and exposed their vulnerability.

 

“Obviously, from the head wounds, we can see she's likely been hit with a blunt object, and twice at that” Kyoko stated. “But I’m not confident that either blow was what killed her. You’re supposed to be training me, so tell me, what’s the process in this department for getting this body to an autopsy?” She stood up, brushing a long braid behind her shoulder as she turned to face him. She was impressive. He couldn’t deny that she had skills. 

 

“I’ll let them know we need one now”  Ibiki was fine with handling this part of the case. He didn’t consider it babysitting to communicate with the station.

 

“Thank you” Kyoko turned back around, surveying the room at large. Ibiki smiled with anticipation. She’d dodged the question earlier, but he could see that she was still afraid. 

 

“You’re afraid of me, aren’t you?” The quiet type, they always looked taken aback when he knew, their denial rushing a bit too quickly from their lips, no matter how hard they tried to keep up their stoic facade. Kyoko signed, turning back around to face him, a small smile on her face. 

 

“And what if I am?” She met his eyes with hers before continuing “I’m a young girl, I’m new, and you’re the most well-respected detective here. You’re nearly 3 times my size and you’re strong. You have a reputation for being a sadist, specifically you seem to enjoy scaring away the partners assigned to you. It only makes sense to be apprehensive.” 

 

Ibiki didn’t move, didn’t let any confusion show on his face. He simply moved back to calling her out “So, if you’re afraid of me, why would you work with me? Why stay here, being, you know, a little girl, a third my size as you said?”

 

“I’m here to solve the case” Kyoko said simply “which doesn’t seem to be why you’re here, detective. It seems more like you’re here to intimidate me” 

 

“So you’re intimidated?” Ibiki challenged her.

 

“Certainly. I mean, you’re trying to intimidate me, and you’re good at what you do. You’ve had, I believe, 17 partners before to practice on? Not to mention whomever you might be intimidating in your personal life.” 

 

“I don’t intimidate people in my personal life. Not unless they want me to” Ibiki was beginning to get more confused by the conversation’s direction, so he simply answered honestly, making no show that he was confused. 

 

“I see. So then, your reputation as a sadist doesn’t just apply to your desire to frighten away the new recruits.” It wasn’t a question and Ibiki couldn’t help but smile. 

 

“Does that make you more afraid?” He was starting to be actually interested in her answers.   
  


“If you’re asking me if I’m frightened by BDSM, I’m afraid that’s a bit inappropriate, but no, that’s not a part of it.” 

 

Ibiki laughed once. He couldn’t help it. “That’s fair enough.”

 

“Now,” Kyoko began pointedly “If you’re done trying to intimidate me further, I believe it would be best to get back to the investigation of the scene. I can do it alone or you can participate, but regardless, I would appreciate if you’d leave the conversation about my personal feelings about you for after the investigation.” 

 

“One more question before that,” Ibiki started “Why do you just admit that you’re afraid of me? You looked so committed to not letting me know.”

 

“Well, I did think that it was probably best at first, but you seemed set on talking about it, so I saw no point in contradicting you. I’m not ashamed to be afraid of you. It’s not a horrible failing to be afraid of someone who is trying to scare you. At that point, why would I pretend I wasn’t afraid of you? How would it serve me?”


End file.
